Currency System
There will be a currency system that influences the project site-wide for characters involved in it. Characters that are original and belong to your fictional universe, i.e. fan fiction are not accounted to this. With this system, we would like to persuade members to actively participate within the community and develop their characters through progress and together, which will earn them Dollars ($) through different activities. Furthermore, these activities will also offer a chance to obtain rare and/or custom cards (the later will still be reviewed) — this will grant fairness to every newcomer. #Mentioned as above, the project site-wide will use the Dollars ($) as currency. This accounts per character that you create, due to the different social statuses/Jobs/Duelist skill level/Academy dorms. Your character earns currency by participating in specific activities, such as completing a roleplay and contributing a sum amount (this will explained more later on), special events and/or tournaments. #Since we will have a currency system, your characters cannot have the best decks immediately, you have to earn these through the given examples in (1). If you have enough Dollars ($), you can find the cards in the Shop (see 4). #Every non-Academy character starts with $500 and an Academy Student $100 for purchasing deck cards, signing up for tournaments and special events. Your character has to earn the rest through being active. Students from the Duel Academy receive a monthly allowance based on their dorm and starboard rank, and are highly recommended to start with an exclusive Student Starter Deck (read more here). Professional circuit characters receive a $100 per month allowance, and have the opportunity to win a large amount of prize money in their tournaments and major televised one-on-one Duels. Every character will receive a flat $50 reward for winning Duels outside of organized events. #'The Shop'. This is the main source for acquiring cards for a character. In the shop there will be five categories: #*'Starter Kit': Only eligible to new characters with less than $350, and haven’t received prize money from tournaments or finished in the top 4 of one. #*'Standard Editions': Eligible to all characters, but cost more then Starter Kit Cards. #*'Rare/Limited Editions': Expensive and very hard to come by. #*'Custom and Preference Cards': Buy a custom card here and wait for it to be reviewed by the Admins. You can also request cards that aren’t not in the Starter/Standard Shop for a high expense here to be sold to you. The Shop has the right to deny supplying or delayed deliverance. #*'Trade/Sell Cards': If you no longer want a card or seek to trade, that can be done here. Selling cards will always be below the price of the Shop, due to it being already used. #'Tournaments' are special events hosted by Admins, Approved Tournament Organisations, Duel Academy and Pro Circuit Characters. Requirements per Tournament differentiate, but must abide to the Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Rulebook unless approved otherwise. Rewards are determinant by the difficulty of the tournament and the amount of participants. The following rewards can be earned/won: cash, limited/rare cards, free custom card and rank promotion. Keep in mind that the rewards are character bound. #'Jobs'. Low on cash or want to earn extra? No worries, your character can assign for specific jobs: check the slots here. However, students cannot work in general but if requirements are met can become a student coach to help other players with their character. #Banks are existing in the system. The admins are currently the bank and distribute the money to every active character. Characters are allowed to send their money with reason: selling/trading your cards, as an example. Keep in mind that no madman would send their precious and hardworked money to a stranger for no reason, so no shady transfers between your characters. You have to request with your character, if the bank will do a transfer, whom is allowed to deny/interfere your transfer without explanation and can always question you. ##Members will have to fill out a simple form at the end of the month with the Character name, Occupation/Academy dorm and the end sum amount of your character from before submitting the form. Please play fair, otherwise we will double check and compare the history. (Distribution can take to 3-5 days) ##'No payout.' Penalties result into not receiving your money on all your characters. Often that won't be the case, but at least your most richest will not receive anything nor will be allowed to transfer/receive money from others. Penalties are given by disobeying the rules, cheating, etc. ##Distribution of the payouts can take up to 5 days. Didn't receive your payout? Contact one of the admins on Discord! Read more about the "Duel Academy Student Guide" here to learn about all the benefits that comes with starting as a Student at the Duel Academy. This guideline/system is updated on 03/01/18. It is subject to change at any time, changes will be announced through a blog or discord announcement.